1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a floating fountain, having a sealed housing with a lower and an upper housing element, and having an electrical pump unit with energy supply solar cells attached to the fountain.
2. Description of Related Art
A floating fountain is disclosed by German Patent Reference DE 93 04 973 U1. With this known fountain, a floating island for a garden pond, a pump unit is placed into a lower housing element and is supplied with energy from solar cells, which also forms an upper housing element as a flat cover. In this case the exterior contours of the solar cell units are matched to the contours of the upper edge of the lower housing element. This matching is relatively elaborate and, if it is not performed carefully, can cause sealing problems.
It is one object of this invention to provide a floating fountain in accordance with the species, which allows a simpler manufacture and a permanently dependable operation.
This object is achieved with an upper housing element designed as a cover, which lets through light at least in partial areas and is applied to the lower housing element in a watertight manner. The solar cells are arranged in the interior of the housing so that they absorb light entering through the transparent cover.
Essentially, the transparent cover of the upper housing element permits any arbitrary suitable shapes, wherein the connecting area can be exactly matched to the lower housing element by appropriate shaping, so that an exact fit and dependable seal results. Due to the design of the cover, liberal functional and visual design options result, to a large extent.
Various design options include the cover made, at least partially, of clear or frosted glass, or clear or frosted plastic material. Here, the embodiment with clear material provides a view of the interior of the housing, for example of the solar cells, and essentially leaves the entry of light unrestricted. But by using frosted glass it is possible to screen the housing interior against viewing from the outside, while the light for producing energy can be used almost completely. The frosted material can be selected such that a suitable dispersion indicatrix with forward dispersion onto the solar cells is assured.
Various suitable application options for the solar cells result from applying the solar cells directly to or at a distance from an underside of a covering, or on the lower housing element.
In one advantageous embodiment, the lower housing element is cup-shaped or pot-shaped and open toward the top. The cover is embodied as a flat disk. An upper circumferential edge of the lower housing element has a receptacle for a circumferential edge area or a circumferential sealing section formed thereon. In connection with the attachment and sealing, the receptacle is designed to be groove-shaped or step-shaped. Here, the individual embodiment can be such that the sealing section is embodied as a downward oriented strip, or as a groove, open at the bottom.
Suitable space for housing the pump unit and for arranging the solar unit and, if required, additional electrical or electronic components, for example a battery and control element, is obtained because the lower housing element has a bulge extending upward from its underside into the interior of the housing. The pump unit is arranged in the hollow space formed on the underside of the bulge, and the hollow space is closed by a cover. The pump unit is housed inside the bulge, wherein it is possible to supply the pump unit in a suitable manner with pump water through appropriate water inlet openings. The solar cells and, if required, further electronic components, are placed, protected against moisture, into the housing interior outside of the area of the bulge. Only the outlet of the water conveyed by the pump unit needs to be sealed, which is easily provided.
Moreover, for the sealed housing of the pump unit the step is advantageous. The pump unit is attached in a sealed manner in a pump housing with holding elements to the underside of the upper section of the bulge.